


Volleyball Shrine

by m0risuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata worries that they won't be able to have a Battle at the Garbage Dump, so Kinoshita takes him on a little journey to the Volleyball Shrine to try and ease his mind.</p><p>Warnings: Some cursing, Slight spoiler if you're not up to date with the manga.</p><p>Written to commemorate Kinoshita Hisashi's birthday!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing something for Kinoshita Hisashi. I wanted to try something romantic, but changed my mind at the last second. =w= Also it may be a bit ooc, but since he's kind of playful I made him a slight bit of a prankster in this fic.
> 
> Written to commemorate Kinoshita Hisashi's birthday!~ Though it's not a fic about his birthday. ._.

The second and first years were collapsed on the floor of the gym trying to cool themselves off. It had been a short practice today but it was hard none the less. They all had to step up their game if they were heading to nationals. 

Everyone knew thier usual practice today was impossible. Hinata was way too fidgety for that. He had already been hit in the face five times with a ball and when he served the ball into the back of Sawamura's head they knew it was time to call it quits for the day. 

Hinata had made the mistake of checking out Inouka's twitter and found out he was live tweeting the game. Though none of them could believe that the coaches hadn't caught him and yelled at him. Maybe they had because the tweets were getting sparse. All they knew was Nekoma was on the ropes and Bokuta was in top condition today. They kept tying and neither side was relenting enough to get a clean break for a set win.

But in all honesty, Hinata's nervousness had slightly transferred over to the whole team. They knew the nationals would not be the same unless they could finally have the Battle at the Garbage Dump on a grand stage. 

The third years took off all together. Sugawara leading Sawamura to the nurses office and Azume following along worrying over the two and carrying Sawamura's things for him. Nishinoya and Tanaka followed them laughing about Hinata in good nature and imitating his serve. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also took off quickly to get away from them, like usual.

Kageyama was still shouting obscenities at Hinata for that miss serve.Though mostly it sounded like a rambling chat of "Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass." They were not sure what Kageyama was more pissed about; the captain getting hurt again or the fact that Hinata was still shitty at serves and receives. 

Ennoshita and Narita were trying to diffuse the situation but Kinoshita just lay on the floor pulling his cotton shirt away from himself and flicking it up and down to cool himself off, eyes closed and trying to drown out the idiotic duo. But the situation was getting out of control. 

Hinata had rolled over and grabbed Kageyama by the shirt.

"Why don't you care if we fight Nekoma? If were don't fight them at nationals ... it has less meaning."

"Whether we fight them or not is there own making. Nationals has a meaning, no matter who we fight."

Hinata kicked him in the shin, but before Kageyama could hit him back Ennoshita and Narita had grabbed them both by the arms and were dragging them away from each other.

"If your worried why don't we go pray at the Volleyball Shrine?" Kinsoshita lazily said.

"The what?"

"You don't know about the Volleyball Shrine? It's really close to the school?"

Kinoshita had Kageyama and Hinata's attention now. They were so simpleminded. But Ennoshita and Narita were giving him that wary look that was telling him _"Don't do it. Don't play a mean prank."_

"If you go to the volleyball shrine you can pray for an outcome. They don't all necessarily come true, but legend says that you will get a sign immediately if your prayer has been answered."

"Hisashi, you shouldn't..." Narita chided.

"Does it really work?" Hinata asked over Narita.

"Legend also had it the first person who found it was the Little Giant."

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Hinata practically screamed.

"Ehhh... we don't have to, dumbass."

"They also say praying to the volleyball shrine can make you a better player."

"Maybe we should go to be safe." Kageyama quickly added.

Ennoshita and Narita sighed and Ennoshita darted a wary look to Kinoshita. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. They headed towards the back of the school and through a brush. Kageyama couldn't stop himself from making fun of Hinata because he was practically covered by it in once they started getting deeper towards where Kinoshita was leading them. Narita slowed down and got behind Hinata to make sure he wouldn't get lost, though he didn't tell him what he was doing. It took them awhile to walk it, because it was further away from the houses and towards a forest.

As the brush thinned out they reached a small path that was lined with Ishidoro and large trees all around them. Hinata was obviously freaking out, because he was desperately clinging to Kageyama. Surprisingly Kageyama wasn't pushing him away, so maybe he was a bit scared of this type of thing too? Kinoshita would have to remember that for future use. 

"Ok. We're here. You have to clear your mind and think of one thing you wish for. When you've thought of it, walk up to that rope of bells around the tree and shake them."

Narita nudged Kinoshita in the side and whispered. "I can't believe you brought them here."

"It'll be ok." he whispered back.

Both Hinata and Kageyama pushed at one another. "You do it dumbass, you're the one who wanted this so bad."

"You wanted it too. Are you scared, Kageyama-kun?"

"Like hell I am. Who would be scared of something like this?"

Walking up to the tree he closed his eyes, concentrating very hard, then clapped his hands twice ringing the bell lightly. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Hinata squeaked out.

"Oh nothing. Your turn Hinata." Kinoshita said.

Kinoshita pushed him towards the tree. Hinata was shaking and clapped his hands twice incredibly loud, the rustling in the trees grew louder. Kinoshita grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it to the ground, but no one really noticed because they were staring at Hinata who was ringing the bells incredibly loud and yanking too hard. Some of the bells started falling and he backed away into a kneeling position praying for forgiveness for wrecking the shrine. 

The rustling grew louder and a small yellow kitten pounced on Hinata's head. The kitten walked in a circle, then nuzzled down into the orange tufts of Hinata's hair purring contently. More cats came pouring out of the brush. The cats surrounded them. Some eating the cat treats Kinoshita had thrown out on the ground. Some of them rubbing against legs. Others laying down on their backs demanding belly rubs. A few stayed in the shadows watching the boys curiously. 

Kinoshita hadn't notice Kageyama until he heard the weird gaspy noises he was making and then looked at him to notice he had backed away but was surrounded by a group of large cats. Large cats with their ears back, slunk down to the ground, hissing, and crouching towards him. Fuck, this was bad. Kinoshita tried throwing some treats at them but it didn't work, it only made more cats go over their way and like some kind of crazy cat gang they all started surrounding Kageyama from all sides. 

"What's going on? Kageyama do you not like cats?" Narita asked.

"I think the question should be, do cats not like you Kageyama?" Kinsohista said.

"This is Kageyama's fault. You turd. You made the cats unhappy." Hinata added as the kitten ran off into the brush.

"Run." Kinoshita shouted. He grabbed Kageyama and they all tore down the path. Hinata kept tripping and getting lost in the brush. In frustration Ennoshita picked him up and threw him over his shoulder fireman style. They all collapsed by the side of the gym when they finally made it back. Takeda-sensei let out a small yelp as he rounded the corner and saw them all of the ground and panting. Kageyama was curled into a ball and looked white as a sheet. He obviously had a bad relationship with cats. Kinoshita would have to remember that for future use.²

"What are you still doing here I thought practice was over. Don't tell me you're doing self practice."

"Something like that...." Kinoshita added with a half cocked smile.

"We'll go home right now Sensei." Ennoshita said, adding. "Ok, get up guys, time to go home." And Kinoshita thought he said he didn't have it in him to be a captain...

After dragging Hinata and Kageyama up the stairs and coaxing them into breathing again, they finally all got changed and locked the room and gym up. They all headed to Sakanoshita since Kinoshita promised to buy them all a treat. It was the least he could do. Not that he planned for it to go _that_ terribly.

As they walked along in silence, he noticed that both the idiotic duo were being too quiet.

"Well I guess Hinata got his prayer answered?" Kinoshita said. 

Hinata and Kageyama looked back to him. "Huh?"

"Well I told you, if your prayer is answered then you get a sign. With all those cats, were bound to meet Nekoma at nationals."

Hinata jumped in the air making unearthly noises until Kageyama punched his side. 

"What about my prayer. I didn't pray to be attacked by cats..."

"Well... it must mean that Nekoma will be stronger when we face them. So you have to train and get stronger."

Kageyama gave him a his token "I look like I'm going to murder you in your sleep, but I'm actually happy. Though no one knows if I'm happy because I may kill you, or just happy happy" smile. Kintoshita couldn't believe he bought that lame excuse of an explanation.

"I won't let you beat me Kageyama. I'll train harder!"

"No you won't, dumbass."

They both started racing to Sakanoshita and nearly ripped the door off the handle trying to get in it first. Ukai came to the door and started yell at them, as the others made their way in behind them.

Ennoshita pulled Kinoshita to the side when he noticed Hinata and Kageyama fighting over the last popsicle. Narita followed behind him.

"How did you know about a place like that?" Ennoshita said in hushed tones.

"His grandfather showed it to us when we were kids." Narita whispered back.

"Don't worry they were not really Ishidoro. My grandfather said whoever owned that area put those fake Ishidoro up to scare people away. Not too many people know about it anymore, so it's become overrun with stray cats."

Ennoshita and Narita smiled at him and clapped him on the back. "You may go too far with your jokes." " _But_ you really are good at supporting the team."

Kinoshita blushed a bit, and had no idead what to say.

"Just never do that again, or you'll pay." Ennoshita said looking Kinoshita dead on with that scary look Sawamura always gives. He was becoming more and more like there captain each day.


End file.
